Another lifetime of memories
by By the angel987
Summary: What happens when Clary's best friend leaves, and she learns that everything she knew was an altered version of the truth? What happens when the ghosts of Tessa's past resurface as she tries to start a new life with Jem? sorry its so vague. its better than it sounds. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic…ever… so please tell me if you liked it or if it was just absolutely terrible. I plan on updating every day. I have this written on paper so no writers block, just keepin some suspense… sorry. okay, here we go. Enjoy.**

**I only own the plot. Cassandra Clare owns the characters. Becca Fitzpatrick owns Patch **

Clary's POV

"NO, MOM! I don't care. I'm _not_ going!" I hate yelling at my mom, if I ever do its just joking around, but this time it was real. "Clarissa, _don't_! Just don't!" and with that she stormed off, undoubtedly to her room. And I'm the one acting like a child. "MOM, I'm going to the park with Simon." I'm pretty sure she didn't hear me but at least I had the leg up in our next argument.

(AT THE PARK WITH SIMON)

"How dare she tell me I'm being shipped," I added unnecessary emphasis on _'shipped'_ because I'm pretty sure Simon wasn't listening. "Away to Idris or whatever the hell it's called?!UGH, in a week! I _LEAVE_ in a week!" I finished. Then, Simon felt the need to interject, which was fine. Ranting is tiring. "Leaving?" he sounded confused and a little hurt, like I wasn't _just_ explaining this to him. "Yes, Simon. Keep up." My tone probably a little colder than I intended…oops. "In a week?" where I sound cold, he sounded panicky.

"Yes, I'm pretty I already went over all of this; leaving, in a week." "You-I mean" "Simon," I interrupted his stuttering. "Yes," he answered with an unnervingly shaky voice. "Shut up." I barely had time to finish my command when his lips were on mine. I made sure to pull away after a second. His lips were cold and he was paling rapidly. The thought of him as a vampire stuck in my mind, I shook the thought away before I could smirk. I explained to him that I had to pack, and left him just as confused as I was

Once I finally managed to drag my terribly confused mind from what had happened I was somehow at my apartment door. When I got through the door non-other than my mother sat in the living room, not preparing to scold me, but to examine her easel. The-Angel-Knows what the hell she was painting but it beat screaming. She was 'lost', as she called it in her painting. It didn't bother me, seeing as I did the same thing.

Once I made my way up to my room I started to pack. I was lost in thought but by the time I was done I'm pretty sure everything I owned was in a box or bag. Seeing as I've never even heard of this Idris I can't really decipher the whole weather aspect.

Clary's POV (third- person)

She was looking through sentimental things to bring. Almost every 'sentimental' thing she had was crammed into a shoebox. A majority of the crap being photos. They were of her, mom, dad, Simon, the old dog (Patch; he had black eyes and a pale-ish fur color), and group photos. She was flipping through a stack when on caught her eye and made her heart drop, stopping all together. "No, no, _no_. It-no, it can't be. John?" his name was snagging her throat triggering tears.

**Okay….how was that? Review please. Love it, hate it? Let me know. Total hush, hush incorporation right there…I love patch. Sorry this chapter is so short. All the others are long, I promise. I just need to get things started. Okay. Thanks for reading it.**

**Love ~Ava**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so again, sorry about how awful the first chapter was...I know it was short and didn't offer a lot but things do start to unfold. Okay. **

Clary's POV

I looked at the photo of john one last time before ripping it and throwing it away. The pain if the past is seemingly unbearable. He was the reason dad was dead, gone forever. He was the reason mom had issues with alcohol. He was the reason I have these nasty 'battle scars' all over my body. It was all his fault.

I sat there, in the middle of my room, having a mental war as to why I still had this angel-forsaken picture. Before I could stop myself, tears clouded my vision once again.

I assume I cried myself to sleep, considering I woke up with tear stains on my cheek.

...

Jocelyn's POV

I heard Clary come in, I really did, but she looked on the verge of angry, and a little confused.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to be the mother Clary needs. That's why I'm sending her to the Lightwood family in Idris.

"I love you, Clary." I whisper to an old picture of her. One where she was happy, genuinely happy. "I love you, it's all his fault," I can't even begin to understand why I said that out loud. It's okay to think it, but if I say it out loud it makes it all the more true. Saying that one simple sentence makes me feel even worse, blaming the destruction of my family in my only son.

While I was contemplating all that's been going on I heard small sobs come from Clary's room. But for reasons I can't explain I ignored them.

~breakfast Jocelyn's POV~

If I was was wrong to think she was angry at me last night, I'm certainly right now. Her eyes were puffy, face red, and her eyes reflected pure hatred. Something I've never seen in her brilliantly green eyes, ever; hatred.

...

Clary's POV

when I came downstairs, mom looked at me as if I were a stranger. I wasn't mad at her, as I was more disappointed. She's been promising since him that she would at least try and be a better mother. But clearly all her efforts have been long forgotten.

I grab an Apple and walk out the door. I find myself at the curb waiting for Simon. When he isn't there within a few minutes I let my self zone out. I figure I've only spaced out for a couple minutes when u hear "Hey, Fray," I turn around to see none other than simon.

"How are you-"

I cut him off, "Don't you say anything as to how I look" I sounded a little cruel, but like scolding a puppy, you just kinda forget and turn all sweet again.

"I wasn't, I-I swear,"

"Sure, Simon."

We turn and walk. I only make it a few steps when Simon places a strong grip on my arm. "Stop," he whispers in my ear. So quiet u barely hear. But, I do as I thought I was told and stop. "Yes? Are you-" I barely say anything when he hisses "Don't talk to me like that," very 'un-Simon like'. "Like what?" I ask genuinely confused. "Fray! You kissed me! What does that make us!?" Holy crap! I kissed-NO, he kissed me. "First off, Simon, you kissed me. Second it doesn't make us anything. We aren't anything. We are just friends." "No Clary. You kissed me." He sounded exasperated like this was a joke and it was getting old. "Just friend?" "Yes," was all I said in response.

He let's go of my arm and storms off.

...

Simons POV

How could she? 'We aren't anything. Just friends.' She kissed me! She did this. And yet, she has the nerve to say we were just friends. Yeah, Clary. Swallow your words. We aren't anything. Have fun in Idris.

...

Clary's POV (6 days later~ day before leaving for Idris)

Ever since that day I explained to Simon that there wasn't an 'us' he kinda lashed out and has been ignoring me. It's been a lonely week. I guess mom picked up in this little void in my heart and has been trying to help me 'cope'. That whole 'Simon fiasco' happened Monday. Which would mean today is Sunday. Which means I leave tomorrow! I have to admit, not knowing anything about this 'Idris' and not having to deal with a heavy heart (leaving Simon) this trip sounds a little exciting.

I managed to waste the day checking my bags. And checking bags again. And, for good luck; checking my bags again.

Clothes (suitable for any and all climates)- _check_

Toothbrush- _check_

Toothpaste- _check_

Phone- _check_

Charger- _check_

Drawing pad, and pencils- check

Those were only the necessities, it still took me another hour or two to completely feel satisfied.

Once I finished on my third round I called it an early night and went to bed. Following with a dreamless, yet peaceful, sleep.

**Okay, so I know this might not be the longest, or best chapter ever but the next is EXTREMELY short, just forewarning. Okay, because I want the conversation that goes on to be a separate chapter. So, yeah. I think this story is starting to get better. Just 'have a little faith'. I forgot to mention, my best friend (stacia) helped me write the infernal devices portion...she's a hopeless romantic. We both agreed that things start to pick up after this chapter, so just stick around a little longer.**

**As I said before, I will be updating everyday (unless I'm busy every other day). I have 28 pages in my journal filled, so...yeah. Thanks for reading. Review. Tell me what to fix or what to add. **

**Love, Ava**


	3. Chapter 3

Cary's POV

When I woke up it took a second to 1 come accustomed to living without curtains and 2 that today was Monday.

The second sat on the outskirts of 'remembering and being lost in the void of my mind'. Once the thought finally decided to make a move towards the better, it kicked in. "OH MY GOD, it's Monday!" I didn't mean to scream it but it did seem to get me motivated. I was half was through tearing off my shirt when I thought I heard a muffled 'ahem'. I slowed my pace and was slowly pulling my shirt over my head, when I heard it for real this time.

"Ahem, yeah-uh, I appreciate the show and all but I didn't bring any ones and Iz and Alec are here. So maybe, just maybe, we could continue the show a little later." The voice was silky and smooth. It wasn't gravelly or deep. It was…sexy. When I turned to confront my peeping-tom I came face-to-face with the most absolutely gorgeous boy I've ever seen.

He had fine old/tawny hair that would hang well past his ear if he didn't constantly flip it to the side. This mystery boy had fierce gold eyes that were peculiar but at the same to beautiful. His smile was radiating, and almost perfect, besides the small little chip. H had muscles like no on I've ever seen. They were apparent but not pumped full of steroids.

Just by looking at him I could tell he had barriers surrounding every emotional hurtle.

As seconds grew to minutes his gaze seemed to soften. His expression had a caring, and…loving appeal.

As I took more time to examine him the little swirly tattoos the littered his body became the only thing I could focus on.

His soft gaze and small smile turned into a predatory glare and a soft smirk as he cocked his head and, like a confused dog. Then did I realize how truly hot my face was, and that I only had my sweat pants and bra on…

"You know it's rude to stare right?" you could hear the smirk.

"I w-was staring? I'm sorry." I stuttered my way through, already making a nice big fool of myself.

"No, don't apologize. I was staring too," this time he started to go a little red.

"Oh, great first impression. First you're in my room, while I sleep, and now you stare at my boobs…great," I was one part angry, and two parts amused.

"No not at your, uh, chest…"

"Aww, are you scared? It really isn't that hard. Go ahead say boob."

"…no, I am okay," the tips of his ears turned a nice shade of pink during his fruitless protests.

"No, I think you should go ahead and say it," it came out more as a suggestion, when really meant it as an empty threat. So, to finish it off I added a nice little smirk.

"Okay, fine, since you won't shut up about it. No, I wasn't staring at your boobs. I was staring at you. Your face. I missed you so much, and you look, absolutely beautiful, no different from the last time I saw you…it makes you not remembering so much harder for me to believe."

"See now, first it's not nice to lie, we both know that I am quite the opposite of beautiful. And second, stalker much?" taking a shaky breath at the compliment I received, I continued my ranting. "Okay, let's evaluate: Freckles, Frizzy untamable red hair, and dull lifeless emerald eyes. Doesn't exactly scream 'beautiful'."

"No, clary, be quiet. You are gorgeous. Absolutely breath taking and you always have been." He started to rub the back of his neck not looking embarrassed just shocked at his own vocabulary.

"Ookay, again, stalker…"

"No, it's not like that. We used to go to school together and we've ben best friends ever since we were little, you just don't remember"

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone like you 1) being my best friend and 2) thinking I was pretty,"

"I don't think you're pretty. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. Breathe taking. Not pretty it's too simple of a word." He said I so matter-of-factly I felt like believing him was the only thing even close to plausible.

"Why don't I remember you?"

"You wouldn't remember me if someone was paid enough to put a nice little block in your mind, and to replace me with, what was his name, Simon?"

"Wait hold up! So, Simon was never- and I have a block in my min- and you and me were fr- wait…explain." It was truly amazing how many times I cut myself off,

"Okay," he took a deep, slightly dramatic breath and began. "So, first of you can trust me. We were dating before you left- just wait until I'm done- and then I guess something happened because you just kinda left. That's when I got a call saying I couldn't even look for you because it would be a waste of time considering you wouldn't even remember my name, oh yeah that reminds me- I'm Jace. Anyway. When you left I was devastated, I sat in my room all day; skipping school just o look at old pictures and to feel sorry for myself. I listened to Female Robbery (by the Neighbourhood) just because you liked that band…to be honest though, that song is really good once you listen to it on loop for two weeks." Towards the end he was out of breath and his face was a little flushed. But he finished with one little sentence that was barely audible; "I never forgot you."

"Female Robbery is like, my favorite song,"

"Is that seriously all you got from that heart felt speech?" he feigned a mock hurt expression and topped it off with his hand covering his heart.

"Yeah, just about." I tried extremely hard to keep my expression straight

"Oh, by the angel I love you." He said the whole statement under his breath in a low whisper that I had to make sure I heard him right.

"What did you say?"

"By the angel?"

"No! After that!"  
"Oh, I love you." This time he stated it like it was a commonly known fact.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry…to whoever reads my story. I've ben busy with studying for my placement test (want to skip to 8****th****). But yeah. Pleeeease review or something. I want to know how I'm doing. This is my first story…ever. Jem and Tessa will be introduced in 2 maybe 3 chapters. **

Clary's POV

"_You _love _me?" _the thought was amusing; saying out loud was even better, it hurt to insult myself but…you know? "You could have any girl in the entire world. I mean you're, I don't know, lemme think; gorgeous!"

"I don't want any other girl" he said simply. "I love you. You. Clarissa Adele Fray."

"I don't remember you. Or dating. Or, I don't remember anything about this past life. Prove to me you're not a gorgeous pervert."

"First off, I'm 17. We are all perverts. Anyway," and he pulls out his phone, enters the passcode (1234…original) and opens his photos. "Here." And he hands me the phone.

A majority of them were of these crazy weapons with little symbols embellished all over the hilts. Some of this amazingly gorgeous girl; black hair that streamed down her back to her waist, and dark brown eyes almost black. And some of a boy that was clearly the girls' brother. He had the same jet black hair, that put a clear night to shame, but he had ice blue eyes. His eyes, they were beautiful. They had so many emotions that were visible even through the photo, but then the shades were enticing for an artist like me.

But then,

There _were_ pictures of me and him. Some in central park, during fall. The grass still green, but red yellow and orange-ish leaves were scattered everywhere. It looked about mid-afternoon.

I had on his jacket, as the sleeves were well beyond my hands. He had on just a long-sleeve shirt. His hair tasseled by the wind and his eyes scrunched by a wide smile. I just looked cold, with my frizzy red mop all over the place; being held hostage by the wind.

But our hands, they were linked.

"Izzy took that," his voice sounded distant. I was still stuck to the idea that maybe we did date.

"How long?"

"8 months…before you left. I know it sounds creepy, but, you know, since we didn't _actually _breakup almost a year and 6 months."

"That sounds about right. That when everything- changed. When it happened." The next part just kind rolled out of my mouth, with no intentions on stopping; "You waited for me? For almost _10 _months?" my throat started to burn at the thought of this man actually loving me.

"Yes, I never even looked at other girls. They're nothing compared to you. You make life worth living."

At that a tear did slide down my cheek. Just one; one, single 'movie dramatic' tear.

"Do you remember me?" his voice sound fragile, like if I didn't give him the answer he so desperately wanted, he'd brake.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said before I did cry. I felt bad for crushing his hopes. I felt bad for the little twinkle of hope in his eyes that died as soon as I opened my mouth. I felt bad for him.

At this he made his way over o me. Wrapping me in a huge embrace. He was warm, he smelled like tea and black pepper.

"Shh, it's okay. It's going to take time. I'm sorry I shouldn't have pressured you so soon. Clary I promise it's okay. Please, stop crying."

I eventually did reduce it down to sniffling.

"Who's this infamous Izzy?"

And as if on cue, she walks through thee- wall?

"First off" she starts sounding like I offended her. "I am _very _widely known," at this point in time Jace cuts her off, with a deceptive glint in his eye.

"Among downworlders." He looked like he said the most amusing thing ever known to mankind.

"Go screw yourself, asshat." Was all she said before she stormed out of the room, through the- wall?

"What the hell? She just-"and I never finished.

"Portal." Out of nowhere his head snapped towards me, "Wait!?"

"Wait, what?"

"When did you change?"

"When you were talking to Isabelle-sorry- Izzy." I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, and TNBH tee-shirt, and black converse that I was in the process of tying.

"I liked you in your bra better." He stated with a smirk

"As I said before, a gorgeous pervert."

"And as I said; I'm 17, we're all perverts."

"Jace?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"If I say, that, will it be okay? I mean clearly 10 months ago I meant it. But, now I don't remember you. I mean I want to, so bad. But, if I say it, it might not be as sentimental as it was before."

"You might not remember me, but I know that you'll always remember our love. It was a love that was like sleep 'slowly then all at once' and I know this sounds cheesy, like an old romance novel. But no matter how you say it, it will always mean the world to me." He dropped his gaze to the floor and muttered "it may just help you remember."

Then he kissed me.

It was slow and sweet. Nothing demanding. But you feel the desperation lift off of Jace. He's waited 10 months to hold me, and kiss me, and tell me he loves me.

I know I don't remember him. But the feeling of little fireworks being set off inside me was proof enough.

"Wait, did you seriously quote The Fault in Our Stars?"

"Yup." He popped his 'p' sounding like a little kid bragging about the angel knows what. "Anyways, I guess it's true."

"What?"

"'The things we lose have a way of getting back to us in the end.'" A sly smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Harry Potter?"

"Duh" was all he said before he kissed my forehead. "A love that moves the sun and all the other stars." The way he states things like I'm supposed to know them is annoying, yet…yeah no it's annoying. But, this time, it was the most genuine thing I've ever heard.

And in that moment I knew.

I love Jace (I don't know his last name…like that song)

_I don't even know his last name_

_My momma would be so ashamed_

_It started off, "Hey cutie, where are you from?"_

_And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know his last name_

_(Carrie Underwood) _

By the end I guess I was singing out loud because I heard a faint chuckle and something like 'Herondale?'

"Hey what's your full name? You know mine let's be fair here."

"Johnathon, Christopher, Herondale." He did a sort of double take as I sunk to the ground. "Clare? _Clary?!_ What's wrong?"

Jace POV

She looked like she'd seen a ghost as soon as I said my first name was Johnathon. She slowly sunk to the ground. He body raking with slow sobs.

"You- his name- Johnathon. And he-he rui- you can't…no, Jace please don't hurt me. Please!" it was a plea. Not a statement, or a command. But a plea. And that hurt. It hurt to know that someone could even think to lay a hand on Clary.

She was perfect.

Nice. And funny without ever hurting your feelings (that was a damn good book, if only I would stop quoting it…). Her smile, and her hair, and her freckles, and just everything about her is perfect.

Johnathon…?

Johnathon..?

JOHNATHON!

Oh my god! Her brother! The same name- and touching… and…

_Johnathon. My name _had _to be the same as that bastards. He's never been nice to her. Always giving her shit about something. Her eyes, her hair, her height and now I find out he laid a hand on _my _Clary._

"I love you Jace." It was muffled by sniffing but it was still audible. The 4 words and 12 letters were enough to bring me out of my anger driven daze.

"Clary please look at me," after a second she finally brought her gaze up to mine.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize to me"

"It's just his name, and your name. And you guys have the same facial structure," no matter the time of crisis she'll whip out some art determined term "I'm sorry" she chokes on her words.

"No clary, I'm sorry. I should've remembered about the names and all. I will help you. Please tell me, what happened when you left?"

She lowered her head to her hands, baring her neck which held a long jagged scar from the nape of her back down into the depths of her shirt.

All I did was trace the scar as far as I could.

She answered my unasked question. Although I already knew the answer "It's from him."

"How?"

"Broken glass."

**(Okay, doesn't get like…'whoa now' graphic but you know being a good person and letting you know: rape and abuse)**

"10 almost 11 months ago mom and dad were screaming about what they were going to do with the 'mistake' once they divorced. Seeing as I wasn't intentional and they loved me and all but didn't really wanna you know…yah. So, john- h though they were talking, screaming rather, about him. He always had anger issues, and deciphered things in a different way, so he took it as abandonment, I guess. Anyway to prove his nasty, nasty, point he too-he took m hos-hostage, sorry, and dragged me to the kitchen. He uh, broke a bottle and drug it across my back, then um-bur-burned the slit. Eventually my hair and skin burned setting off the alarm. Mom and dad rushed in from the- uh- study to find me on the floor bleeding and crying. John turned to dad and told all about how mom was having an affair with the family friend, Luke, so thy started into another argument.

While they were distracted john drug me up the stairs to his room. He forced me to take all my clothes off. He slid a hefty little knife out of his pocket and drew it across my hips, and ankles and the bottom of my feet so I couldn't run. Then the tips and he heel of my hand so that I couldn't claw at him. Then my chest. He-he uh-he kicked my legs out from under me making a loud thud when I hit the floor, that alone was enough to draw he wind from my lungs.

He drew his leg back and it made direct contact with m-my rib cage, over and over and over. It fe-felt like hours. I had bruises all over my torso and my blood spilled from all the cuts on my body. Th-then the scab from that burn on my back peeled and that shed blood too.

I almost passed out from all the-the uh blood I lo-lost. But he- he, john made me get on his bed. He- um-Jace I can't pleas don't make m finish?"

She was sobbing. Loud and hard. It hurt me so much, I felt terrible for making her relive hell but I needed to hear all of it.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. I know it's hard. But please finish?" it came out as a question and not as a statement.

"Uh-okay. He, um I guess, raped me. Twice." She took a shaky breath then continued. "When he was done he cut me again. Then went downstairs and I heard a shriek and a gasp from all the blood that was, probably, on John. Then I heard the declaration; 'SHE'S DEAD! NOW YOU COWARDS CAN GIV ALL THE LOVE YOU SAVORED FOR THAT WHORE TO ME! Clarissa, what a pity.' The last part was spat then I heard dad say something about getting out of his house. I'm pretty sure he was holding a gun. Little did- did he know, so did john. Then there was a final shot and a cry and I knew dad was dead." She finished with a sigh and she tried really hard not to cry, but in the end she shook with sobs and it took a lot of effort not to burst into tears myself. Between the story, and her so upset, and what I put her through.

"Show me." I said simply, trying to keep my voice even.

"Show you…."

"The scars." I truly didn't want to see them but I needed to know how bad it was.

She tries to arrange her shirt but ended up taking it off altogether. I don't know how I didn't notice before. She has little pinkish white scars all along h chest some on her breasts some on the lower part of her torso. The ones on her hands must've faded into the crevasses because they were barely noticeable. The ones on her hips were long and I could tell they were deeper by the way her skin looked like it stitched itself back together.

She sheds few more tears.

I go over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. Backing us up until she's flush with the foot of her bed. Instead of sitting I pull her hips up and wrap her legs around my waist. I carry her over to the center of her room and we sit, right there on the ground.

"Clary," I whisper "I love you. And I will love you until I die. And if there is life after that, I will love you then." All she does is look at my eyes. I hope she sees through the walls. I hop she knows I'm telling the truth. I hope she knows…

"I love you too"

I bent down to kiss her cheek, but sly little clary turned her head. And we kissed.

Clary's POV

It was a real kiss. Slow and gentle at first. But as distant memories of Jace and I clouded my head I put all I had into the kiss. Speeding it up. Grabbing domination by the collar. I snaked my hands into his hair pushing him even closer to me.

Jace pushed me back a little so that he was now straddling over me. With one hand on my waist and the other holding him up.

I, out of nowhere, loosely nip his bottom lip and I feel him gasp into my mouth. It took all I am not to chuckle at his excitement.

But all the feelings of giddiness subsided when I heard a slightly exasperated moan.

"See now, it's cute at first. The lip biting. And gasping. And moaning, wait never mind it's not really cute. But then you know…CANOODLING… and quite frankly it's like a litter bomb. It's everywhere. You know? I've done that once. In Peru. I had this party, no vampires though, and I bought his glitter bomb, and like I said it was everywhere; the couch, the counter, the bedroom, the bathroom. Then again those happen to be the same places me and Alec-"

"COULD YOU NOT?!" came another voice that sounded extremely agitated and a little embarrassed. "BY THE ANGE, Magnus."

**Okay. I will finish this little section in the next chapter I PROMISE. And I think this next little Clary POV will be a small chapter so that Jem and Tessa have a chapter alone. Yep I know I lied. They'll be uploaded tomorrow. All this was supposed to be two chapters but I felt bad about not updating so…yay? Anyway. Review…pleease?! Anyway…tank you all.**


	5. Authors Note

First off: thank you to the 256 people who have viewed this. I apologize for how poorly I'm executing the integrity of the plot...I don't know why I'm apologizing, but I am. So deal with it. Umm, thanks stacia for your, umm, 'review'. NAND thanks to the very special _**1**_ person who favorited this...I abso-fucking-lutely love you...I was sooo excited when I had a little gmail alert... :...I uh! looked like a chicken I guess...

Oh god lemme try and not be awkward...

I give up.

Anyway, i was gonna talk about something along the lines of: "REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY...I HATE THAT PEOPLE ARE READING THIS(well I love it, but just go along with my semi-bipolar tendencies rn) AND NOT, DARE I REPEAT: NOT, REVIEWING. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YALL ARE THINKIN UP IN YOUR TMI OBSESSED MINDS..." Or something of that sort... :/

but uh, uh, im gonna try and make this next chapter...extremely long...like combining my next 4-5 chapters all together...page breaks and all (sorry). But it's easier to write/type all his at once before I have to worry about which damn grade I'm going into... (I might skip 7th and go to 8th)

but, pleeeeeease review, or private message me or something...for shits-n-giggles. I really want to know what you guys think about it. Wether it be positive or negative; feedback is feedback. And I know that right now it's extremely bad, but it gets better. I'm not good with intros so forgive how fast, or how slow, this whole ordeal is going.

Thank you, everyone. Have a lovely day or night depending on which part of the world you're from.

-ava


	6. Chapter 5

**YAY I know, Stacia! I told you id upload it! Sorry if I haven't added your name yet… I guess I will now. Okay: so to whoever reads this the person who 'reviewed' is my partner in crime. She wrote a lot of the Jem and Tessa stuff. And she helped come up with ideas for the whole plot…which reminds me; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERSJUST THE PLOT. YOU CAN THANK CASSANDRA CLARE FOR SOME OF THE LINES, AND THE CHARACTERS**

Clary's POV

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't pull myself from this bizarre dream. First it was normal. I was getting ready for the day when I was interrupted by this golden angel. Then we kissed and then we were interrupted by the boy from a picture the angel showed me. And another boy who had black spikey hair that was being maintained by some glittery hair gel. He had darker skin and slightly slanted eyes, proving he was of some Asian descent. And his eyes, they were a perfectly combined mixture of gold and green with a cat-like slit in the middle.

_This isn't a dream. I know them. I've seen those blue eyes before. I've seen that much glitter in one spot before. _

I just couldn't figure it out.

Eventually the two boys left. Doing as Izzy did; walking to through the wall. To another universe, or to the next room. I was oblivious to the ladder.

Jem's POV

She's so beautiful. She's always been beautiful. Even when her gaze was directed at Will. Ever since the bridge. Ever since she found out I was mortal again I've wanted her. I want to spend the rest of my mortal life with her.

But then he remembered all the love in her grey eyes. He remembered who that love belonged too; will. At that time, when all three of them were together, he knew he'd have his chance. Life always had a little curveball to make up for any lost time.

This was his chance.

Here on their bridge.

137 years later.

This was his chance.

"Tess?" I felt bad at the unintentional edge that forced its way into her name. But, luckily she ignored it. "Yes, Jem?"

"I just- uh- wanted- to-to say that I-I…" and before I could finish my barely coherent sentence Tessa wrapped her arms around my neck. Slightly brushing her lips against mine "I love you too." She finishes.

That kiss. It brought back all the ghosts from the past. Of the lifetime that they all shared. Of the time when Tessa was with Will.

'Will? Is that you, Will?'

For the first time since Tessa found out about m resigning from brotherhood, I pulled away from her embrace. From her kiss; I pulled away.

And it hurt.

Finally being allowed to love the girl of your dreams, and then pulling away: it's hard.

But Will. He wouldn't have been happy. He wouldn't have been proud of his parabatai.

He would've been ashamed of me; taking Tessa. When she didn't belong to me.

"Tessa, will, he wouldn't have-"

"Jem, listen to yourself. All Will ever wanted was for you, and me, to be happy. And if that meant being together he would've approved."

She stood on her tippy-toes trying to capture her lips with hers. But I again had to stab myself in the heart and pull back.

"I can't, Tessa. You belong to him. Sure its ben 137 years but you're his. And he's yours. I can't betray my parabatai."

I closed my eyes at the mention of our past life. And when I opened them all I saw was Tessa walking away rubbing her eyes. Either from the mention of Will. Or, telling her off. If I were to bet, I'd say; both.

Tessa's POV

Before I came to London. Before I met James and William I would've told you that it was impossible for your heart to be divided into two, but still radiate the same amount of love toward the captor of each half.

But here I am today. I will always belong to Will. He saved me that day. He saved me every day I knew him. He meant everything to me.

He still does.

But, so does Jem. When Will only tried to shut me out, I had Jem to go to. When I needed someone to cheer m up, or to relate to; I had Jem.

The relationship we had, and still have, is unique.

It was different from others.

But, now I'm worried. I'm worried Jem and I will never be the same after all these years.

With Will gone, I understand why Jem feels as if he's betraying his parabatai.

But, I also understand Will. All he ever wanted was for the two people he cared for most (besides his sister) to be happy.

If that meant watching me and Jem place marriage runes on one another. He would. At one point he almost did. It hurt him, it hurt me, and it hurt Jem all to be in that position. But, if it made us happy Will would've gone along with it.

Jace POV

_I stood in the middle of a very elegant manor. Everything around me date back to somewhere among the 1800's, everyone spoke with a foreign twist to their tongue. Right, England 1800's that is where I am. I made myself into the large manor and down the hall to a room that looked to be holding a sort of ball. _

_Of course I wasn't the only one here. I was accompanied by a lot of people- vampires to be exact. Several darklings stood patiently waiting around their masters. I found myself in the middle of the room turning in small circles to fully take in the sight. Just half way through one of my small rotations, I saw a very beautiful woman with blond hair and draped in fancy evening wear. Standing behind her was he servant. He had raven black hair and dark blue eyes…almost…violet?_

_In that moment I couldn't help but think of Alec. _

_The blonde woman turned her emerald- green gaze towards me. Then I recognized her: Camille. Camille Belcourt. At first I was beyond confused, remembering that she was killed a couple years ago by that Maureen girl. Then I remembered that I was still in the 1800's. Camille and the raven black haired boy took a couple of steps, and the final was placed through me. I turned around half expecting Camille to be speaking with a group of people in exceptionally tight gowns and impeccably curled hair. Instead I was greeted with the sight of none other than Manus Bane and his unusually bare lips pressed against the backside of Camille's' hand. _

_Magnus looped his and Camille's arms together, he led her out of the room and down a narrow hallway into a dim library of sorts. And of course the Alec looking boy was trailing not that far behind. _

_I don't know why I was so surprised to see Magnus there. I knew he and Camille dated once, but I never really could picture them together. _

_Once we were all in the little library-ish room they acted as if I wasn't even there at all. _

_As I started to open my mouth to announce my presence, Camille's blonde curls started turning a chocolate brown color. When I looked into her eyes I was lost in a storm of grey. No longer was I staring at green emeralds. As the rest of Camille morphed into a tall-ish girl with high cheekbones, brown curly hair, intense grey eyes, and over all soft features. _

_I turned to look at the 'Alec looking boy' and noticed a small silver band on his left hand. _

_A ring._

_A family ring. _

_My family ring; Herondale._

_The same ring that I wore every day after she handed it to me saying 'It used to belong to James Herondale.' But there was never a James in the Herondale Family._

I awoke with the image of; stormy grey eyes, the herondale ring, blue eyes, and jet black hair imprinted on the insides of my eyelids.

Clary's POV

It was dark in the room. I was well past midnight but the sense of exhaustion wasn't strong enough to overpower the fear and worry.

Fear of falling asleep. Fear of reliving all her nightmares once more. It was the same thing every night. The yelling. The fighting. The tears. The blood. Then…the gunshot. Every single night.

Every night she would wake up crying in her mother's firm but gentle embrace. It was reassuring, and the only thing that would calm her down. She would focus on her mother's steady breathing, her steady grip. Everything about Jocelyn was steady and gentle. From her personality to her appearance.

Or…it used to be.

Jocelyn isn't entirely the same as she used to be. Ever since the…incident…she has turned to alcohol as her savior. I guess that's her way of trying to forget everything that has happened. She tells herself this whole mess is her fault.

That is the other reason Carly lay awake that night. The worry. She was worried about her mother Jocelyn was so set on believing that this was all her fault. That if she never cheated on her husband or never fought or never had Jonathon then she could've kept her daughter safe.

She believed she messed up. All of this led her to the final decision in sending Clary away. She didn't want to hurt her again.

So Jocelyn sent her to the Lightwoods' "Clary deserves more after all that she has gone through." She heard her mother choke out to Mayrse one day down in their kitchen.

But now she was here.

Here at the Lightwood manor in Idris at 2:43 am, under lavender bedding, and staring out of the window up at the starry abyss.

Thinking about everything that has happened from when it all started to go downhill, up until this very moment.

Then she pulled her legs up, let the tears fall, and let sleep take over.

Izzy's POV

I was awoken abruptly by a blood-curtailing scream. I fumbled my way out of bed and to my door. Once I finally gained enough consciousness I made my way down the hall to the home of where he scream came from.

Only to find myself looking at a blood covered doorknob.

Clary. That was her door. What happened?

I guess I wasn't the only one who heard the scream. Because Jace had his hand on the knob before I could warn him. Assuming he didn't see the blood.

**(A/N umm. So Jaces' POV takes place at the same time as Izzy's POV did… so no fast-forward. Same time just different character…cool. Okay)**

Jace POV

I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. The grey eyes. The metallic-silver. I've seen it all before. The girl- not Camille, she wasn't a shadowhunter she had no runes. She wasn't a vampire because…she just wasn't same goes for the option of her being a werewolf; she just wasn't. A faerie? No.

A warlock; but with no- evident- mark. That only makes sense.

And the boy. The 'Alec-looking boy'. Why did he look so much like me and so much like Alec? Same chiseled features as me, same eye and hair color as Alec. But he was a Herondale. Not a Lightwood, that was for sure.

Clary's words echoed endlessly _"It used to belong to James Herondale."_ He must be 'James'…but as far back as my family origin goes there's never been a James. 1) Who was the black haired boy? And 2) who was James?

Then I hear it.

The scream.

It shook him out of my thoughts and tangled my insides. A knot. That's what was forming inside of me.

I made my way out of my room, and down the hall to where the scram came from. Izzy was already there but she looked like he worst nightmare slapped her in the face. Which makes this at least 100 times worse than it originally was. Izzy was never scared; or at least she never showed us her fear.

She looked like she hadn't noticed id ben there, so I reached for the door. Only to find it sticky.

I pulled my hand away and examined the sticky substance.

Even though it was dark, I could tell by the metallic-y tinge to the air, that this was blood. On my hand. Covering Clary's door.

Which means it's covering Clary.

Alec's POV

I wake up to a scream. And by the looks of it, so did Magnus. "I'm going to go see what happened." I groggily inform him. "I will let you know now; I may seem like a very easygoing type of guy, but, I'm a very jealous warlock. Very jealous indeed." He tossed his arm over my waist and pulled me into him. Placing a slow kiss on my lips. He didn't really taste like much. Except glitter. Assuming litter has a taste.

And if it doesn't well then; glitter tastes like Magnus.

Simple as that.

Either way, Magnus is sporting it like there's no tomorrow.

As I said. I started out slow and the quickly became more and more heated.

One thing led to another. And I guess ultimately ended with '_canoodling?' _

"I _hope _whoever got hurt will manage to survive without me," I manage to choke out between gasps.

"They can. But, I can't." He says.

Clary's POV

_Flashback _

_Clary watched as Magnus and Alec took a wide stride through the wall. Just as Izzy did. She and Jace stood up and took a stride of their own, hand in hand, standing right in front of the portal now. _

"_Come on, hold on to me." So she did. She held on to his waist with one hand and gripped in the other was his._

_They stepped through the portal and a wave of dizziness and weightlessness hit her. _

_Then came the falling sensation. And a thump. _

_With a very dazed look plastered on her face she was helped up, and led to the Lightwood house. _

_End of flashback _

**OKAY. So, legit. This is all written. I POMISE I will try and upload the next few chapters before school. **

**And, for any of you who care… you know how I said I might skip 7****th**** grade? Yah well I got my scores back from the EOC's I took (end of course assessments). Let's just say: math was kinda (really) bad. History… WASN'T HISTORY IT WAS MIDDL EASTN GOVERNMENT! That one was okay… ish. English was awesome. And science was…FANTASTIC. District score was like 63% and mine was 83%! **

**Who else is getting like the COMMON CORE math test this year? Cuz' I am, and I hate it. **

**Please guys, review. Cliché; but, reviews will allow me to update faster. A little motivation. That's all I'm asking! **

**I finally looked up the use name. Let's say I don't feel special anymore, but I still appreciate it! **

_**Shadowhunterchronicalslover13 **_**thank you for your 'favorite'.**

**So, remember, REVIEW and ill update faster. **

**Okay. Have a lovely day or night. **

_**I don't know words to sum it up. Cuz' words aint good enough. I can't explain your love. It's better than words. **_

**Okay, I'm done now. **

**(7 pages 2,570 words, and counting, 114 paragraphs….2576 words 6 words)**

**-ava **


End file.
